The lost heart
by kaleigh-23
Summary: When Gabi is killed in a car crash Troy must learn to deal with that fact that she is gone, but what will happen when he finds out that her heart lives on in someone elses body.
1. Chapter 1

The lost Heart

Chapter one:

Troy awoke to his mother yelling at him to wake up, it was 8:45 am and he was very late. It was graduation day and he had to get to school early for rehearsal. He was so excited to see everyone especially his girlfriend Gabriella.  
Troy had been going out with Gabby ever since the summer of grade 10. He could still remember the day he asked her to be his girlfriend. They were walking down the hallway after they finished the big high school play the were in "twinkle town", and troy stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to look deep into Gabriella's eyes, "what's wrong?" Gabby had asked looking worried, and Troy replied "Nothing everything has been perfect since I have met you, and I think things could get even more perfect if possible, if you were my girlfriend." Gabby with a huge smile on her face said "Yes of course!" They had been in love ever since that moment, and Troy knew he was going to end up spending the rest of his life with her.  
"Troy get down here right now!" Troy's mom yelled.  
"Mom I'm awake relax!" troy said as he rolled out of bed.  
"No you don't understand, you have to get down here immediately I think something is very wrong!" Troy's mom said sounding very worried.  
Troy ran down the stairs anxious to know what was wrong, "What mom?" "Hun, look on the tv." Troy looked and saw that the morning news channel was on. "I don't get it mom what's going on?" Troy asked getting even more anxious. She replied, "There has been a terrible accident."  
Just then the phone rang.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N, hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter tell me your thoughts on this one.)

Recap: "I don't get it mom what's going on?" Troy asked getting even more anxious. She replied, "There has been a terrible accident."  
Just then the phone rang.

Chapter Two

Troy and his mom stood there staring at the phone 'ring..ring..ring' it felt like it was ringing for hours.  
"Troy answer it!" His mom yelled. "I'm afraid too."  
His mom ran to the phone. "Hello? Oh hi Mrs. Montez, is everything alright? Oh, oh no! Oh my god, yes we are on our way!"  
"What's going on?" Troy asked almost in tears, he knew something was wrong, something terrible.  
"Hun, Gabby has been in an accident, apparently she was on her way to the graduation rehearsal and her car brakes gave out, and she swerved into a ditch." Troy's mom said sympathetically. "What do you mean? Is this kind of a sick joke? She can't be, is she alright? Mom!" Troy was no crying so hard he could hardly catch his breath.  
"Sweetie I don't know what's going on either, we have to go to the hospital right away."

Troy and his mother finally got to the hospital in a car ride that felt like a century.  
As they walked in the doors, Troy saw Gabriella being wheeled into the surgery room. "Gabby!" He yelled.  
He ran after her. He took a look at her, she looked so lifeless so unreal. "Gabby, can you hear me? Gabby wake up!" Gabriella opened her eyes slightly and with a slight smile on her face she said, "Troy, is that you?"  
"Yes it's me, stay in there. You will be ok I promise you. I'll be right here when you come back. Just hang in there!"  
Gabriella lifted her hand with much effort and wiped away his tear softly on his cheek. "We will meet again Troy, I love you." Gabby's hand dropped and her eyes closed. "No, Gabby don't leave me! I love you!" Troy dropped to the floor, and put his head into his hands. He kept repeating, "No Gabby I love you."

The doctors wheeled Gabriella into the room, and began her surgery.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I've been making my chapters short, but I wanted to leave them in suspense , cause I am mean like that lol. Hope you like this chapter)

It has been an hour since Gabriella's doctors began her surgery and Troy was still on the floor in shock. Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor and Chad had all showed up and they were on the floor comforting Troy.  
"Come on man, she'll be alright. I mean she has to be right?" Chad said sadly. "Yeah, she's going to be fine, I can like feel it, or something." Sharpay said. Everyone laughed at Sharpay's stupidity, including Sharpay. "I just don't want to lose her. I love her." Troy said while starring at the floor. "Oh man, you're gunna make me cry." Chad said while whipping his eyes. Then they all sat there in silence, just waiting for that moment, that moment when everything will be alright.

After two hours of surgery the doctors came out. Everyone was asleep except for Troy who was still starring at the floor. As soon as he saw the doctors he awoke everyone. "Well is she alright?" Troy asked anxiously. "Please say she's alright." Taylor added.  
"I am so sorry, but we lost her. Our doctors tried everything they could, but the impact on her head was so large that there wasn't anything more we could do."   
"So you just left her there! To die! How could you, and you call yourself a doctor? You're horrible. I hate you!" Troy screamed. He ran into her surgery room. "Wait no you can't go in there!" The doctors called after him.  
Troy saw Gabriella's lifeless body, just laying there on that table. There was so much blood. He saw there were still doctors working on her. "Wait what are you doing? I thought the doctor said you were finished, and that there was nothing else to do?" Troy asked confused.  
"We are taking out her heart. She donated it to the hospital. Wait who are you? Why are you here, you must leave immediately!" One of the nurses said.  
Just then the doctors came running in and took troy away with much difficulty.  
" You can't take her heart! How can she go to heaven without her heart? Her heart is where I am, she won't remember me without out! You can't do this! I won't allow it! Don't I have any say in this? Please just don't take it away! PLEASE!" Troy yelled. Tears were streaming down his face. " I know this is hard on you, you must of really loved her, but I am so sorry there is nothing you can do. Just think Gabriella did a great thing donating her heart, because she will have saved a life. That's something not many people can do."  
" I want her back so bad. I miss her already." Troy sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

recap: "Well is she alright?" Troy asked anxiously. "Please say she's alright." Taylor added.  
"I am so sorry, but we lost her. Our doctors tried everything they could, but the impact on her head was so large that there wasn't anything more we could do."

Chad and Taylor came running up to Troy and held on to him tightly. "I am so sorry Troy." Taylor and Chad said at the same time. "Me too." Troy replied.  
Chad could feel that Troy was having trouble standing up, "Come on man lets go sit down." They all sat down on the extremely uncomfortable hospital chairs, across from Gabriella's family, her mom was crying so hard she could hardly breathe. Troy came and sat down beside her. "I am so sorry for your loss Mrs. Montez. She was a very special girl. I'm going to miss her so much." Troy said still sobbing. Mrs. Montez got a hold of her breath and replied, "Oh sweetie, I know, I am so glad you were her first boyfriend, she was so lucky to have you, you were a blessing to our family. Thank you for being so amazing." This only made Troy cry harder. He walked back to his friends and took a long look at them, their group looked so much smaller without Gabby. "I guess its just going to be the five of us from now on." Troy sighed. "Yup the fab five I guess." Sharpay said giggling. Ryan slapped her. "Sorry." She mumbled.   
"So what now guys?" Chad asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry is been kind of boring, but now we are getting to the good stuff! Hope you like it!)**

Recap: He walked back to his friends and took a long look at them, their group looked so much smaller without Gabby. "I guess its just going to be the five of us from now on." Troy sighed. "Yup the fab five I guess." Sharpay said giggling. Ryan slapped her. "Sorry." She mumbled.  
"So what now guys?" Chad asked.

Chapter five  
Troy's mom came over, and put her arms around Troy. "I think it's time we should go hunny." His mom said in a low voice.  
"Yeah, you should get some sleep Troy." Chad added.  
"How am I going to sleep?" Troy snapped.  
Chad shrugged his shoulders.  
Troy's mom looked at Chad apologetically.  
"Come on, let's go home." She said while tugging on Troy's shirt. "Yeah." Troy replied in a shaky voice.  
They left the hospital, in hopes that they would never be back there again.

Exactly One year later

Everyone surrounded Gabriella's grave stone holding tulips, her favourite flowers.   
Troy knelt down and kissed the ground. "I miss you." He said.  
Chad knelt down too. "Hey Gabby. You have missed a lot since you've been gone. So I am going to fill you in on everything, just so you won't feel left out. Well all of us were excepted into the colleges we wanted except for well Sharpay." Chad said giggling.  
"Shut up!" Sharpay hit him in the back of the head.  
"Guys can we please continue?" Troy snapped.  
Chad continued. "Troy has taken up theatre and is performing in a new and improved twinkle town." Chad laughed again.  
"I did it just for you baby." Troy added.  
Taylor knelt down now, "I am working towards becoming a math teacher. I thought you would be proud of me."  
They all sat around her grave in silence.  
Finally Troy said, "I know she would have been proud Taylor."  
"Thanks." Taylor grinned.  
"Alright guys, I think it's time we go, I'm getting kind of hungry." Troy said while holding his stomache.  
"Ok, I know a great spaghetti restaurant just up the road." Ryan said.  
"Alright let's go there." Troy said running up the hill.  
Sharpay ran to catch up with him.  
"Hey Troy, um do you think I could sit with you at the restaurant?" Sharpay asked sweetly.  
"Uh yeah sure whatever." Troy replied.

They all arrived at the restaurant.  
"Umm, I'll have the side salad." Sharpay said to the waiter, she was the last one to order.  
"What would you like that on the side of?" The waiter asked.  
"Oh um, you can put it right beside my water here. Thanks." She grinned.  
Everyone was looking at her. "I'm on a diet." She said. Everyone turned and faced a different direction. "Guys!" She stomped her foot. "Right, uh why sharpay, you don't need a diet you are so skinny." Ryan said quickly.  
Sharpay smiled. "You think?" She looked down at her waist.  
"Totally!" Taylor added.  
"Well in that case, WAITER! Yes hi, I'll have the cheeseburger with fries please." Sharpay said demandingly. "Yes mam." The waiter said while rolling his eyes.  
"Did he just roll his eyes at me?" Sharpay asked, but no one answered.  
"Hey do you guys smell that? It smells so good!" Troy said sniffing the air.  
"Maybe it's me!" Sharpay said while sticking out her wrist for Troy to smell.  
"No that's not it." Troy said.  
Sharpay looked disappointed.  
"It was probably that pretty girl who just walked by." Chad said while nudging Troy.  
Troy looked back, he saw the prettiest girl he had ever seen since Gabby. This girl had long wavy red hair with shades of brown. She looked to be about 5'7 and had bright blue/green eyes. She was wearing a low cut blue tank top and jeans. Troy felt drawn to her.  
"Wow!" Troy said looking back at his friends.  
Sharpay looked back and saw her, immediately she felt jealous. "Ew, you like her? No seriously I think it was me you were smelling, try again." Sharpay held her wrist out again. Troy batted it away. "Ow!" she said.  
Ryan laughed.   
"C'mon man! Go talk to her!" Chad encouraged.  
Troy smiled for the first time in a year.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! They are awesome! Here's chapter 6 hope you like it!)

Recap: "C'mon man! Go talk to her!" Chad encouraged.  
Troy smiled for the first time in a year.

Chapter six:

Troy looked back at the girl. He had to go talk to her, he felt like he had no choice. He was a little bit nervous though, the only girlfriend he had ever had was Gabriella, he didn't know how to act around any other girls.  
Chad stood up and gave Troy a little push. "Don't be scared, just remember you're the man!" Chad said while flexing his arm muscles. Troy laughed, "Oh Chad, you're such a sex beast."  
"You know it, now go man, before she leaves!" Chad demanded.  
"Alright, alright I'm going!" Troy walked over to the table the girl was sitting at, his heart was pounding. He sat down in the empty seat across from her.  
"Can I help you?" The girl asked.  
"Oh, um sorry. I just umm, I ugh like your shirt!" Troy stuttered, he had no idea what to say.  
"Thank you, I quite like it myself." The girl replied.  
" Ha, that's.. that's funny, you are pretty funny." Troy said while kicking himself.  
The girl laughed and flipped her hair off her shoulder gently. The way she did that reminded Troy of Gabriella, he always loved the way she could flip her hair so gently and smoothly off her shoulder. Troy looked at the girl strangely.  
"Is there something wrong?" She asked.  
"Oh, sorry no I'm fine." Troy replied.  
There was an awkward silence.  
" So are those your friends over there starring at us?" She asked giggling.  
Troy looked back and they all immediately looked away.  
"Haha, yeah that would be them." Troy said.  
"Oh, so is that blonde girl, your girlfriend?" She asked looking down.  
Troy looked back. "Who? Sharpay? Nooo, she's just a long time friend."   
"Oh!" The girl looked up and smiled.  
Troy couldn't help but stare at it, her smile lit up the room, it made him feel happy. Just like Gabriella's smile.  
"What? Why are you looking at me funny? Is there something in my teeth?" The girl asked.  
"No, sorry, it's just you remind me of someone." Troy said still starring.  
"I do?"  
"Yeah, but she died recently." Troy looked down trying to hold back his tears.  
"Oh, I am so sorry." She said.  
Troy looked up and smiled lightly.  
"By the way, my name is Troy." He said holding out his hand.  
As soon as he said that the girl put her hand on her chest.  
" Are you ok?" Troy asked worriedly.  
"Yeah, sorry I'm fine. She took her hand off her chest and held it out. I'm Rylee" She said.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Hey! Thank you all so much for reading my story I love all of your reviews! You guys probably already know what's going to happen it's pretty predictable lol. Hope you like this chapter anyway! Have fun)

Recap: "What? Why are you looking at me funny? Is there something in my teeth?" The girl asked.  
"No, sorry, it's just you remind me of someone." Troy said still starring.  
"I do?"  
"Yeah, but she died recently." Troy looked down trying to hold back his tears.  
"Oh, I am so sorry." She said.  
Troy looked up and smiled lightly.  
"By the way, my name is Troy." He said holding out his hand.  
As soon as he said that the girl put her hand on her chest.  
" Are you ok?" Troy asked worriedly.  
"Yeah, sorry I'm fine. She took her hand off her chest and held it out. I'm Rylee" She said.

Chapter seven

When she took her hand off her chest Troy couldn't help but notice a very big scar.  
"Well it's nice to meet you." Troy said still looking at the scar.  
"Thanks, I see you noticed my scar." Rylee said back.  
"Yeah, sorry. If you don't mind me asking, where did you get it from?" Troy asked.  
"I would rather not talk about it." Rylee said looking down at her scar.  
"Oh well I'm sorry for bringing it up." Troy said smiling.  
"So do you come here often?" Troy asked.  
"Yeah, I just bought the apartment above, I pretty much come here everyday, I love their food!" Rylee gushed.  
"Oh that's cool, it's my first time coming here. It seems really nice though." Troy said. His nerves started calming down, he actually felt comfortable around Rylee. Even though he just met her, he felt like he could tell her anything.

"Hey Troy the foods here!" Sharpay yelled.  
Troy turned back and gave sharpay a dirty look. She blushed and turned back around.  
"Well I better get back to my friends." Troy said.  
"Yeah, I was just picking up some food, it should be ready by now." Rylee added.  
"Well it was nice talking to you." Rylee smiled.  
"Maybe I'll see you around." Troy said, he didn't want to leave he wanted to stay there and talk to her for hours. He turned around and started to walk back to his table.  
"Wait!" Rylee yelled after him. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but here's my number, call me some time." Rylee said as she handed Troy a napkin with her phone number.  
Troy had the biggest smile on his face.  
"I will thanks!" He beamed.

Troy skipped back to the table.

"Well you look happy." Chad said smiling.  
He loved seeing Troy like this, it's been so long.  
"Look who's the big stud!" Ryan added.  
"Can we please just eat?" Sharpay asked sternly.  
"Yes, your majesty." Taylor said while rolling her eyes.  
Everyone started eating.  
Rylee walked by their table. "You better call!" She winked at Troy.  
Troy smiled.  
"Good going man, she's hot!" Chad said giving props to Troy.  
"Ew, I can't believe you like her Troy. She is so not your type." Sharpay said.  
"Oh yeah, and who is my type?" Troy asked.  
"I think Sharpay means Sharpay is your type Troy." Taylor giggled.  
Sharpay hit her under the table.  
"Ow!" Taylor said while rubbing her leg.  
"I mean did you see her ugly scar? How did she even get that?" Sharpay asked curiously.  
"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me, I didn't really want to ask anymore." Troy said.  
"I bet she got a boob job!" Sharpay laughed.  
Troy hit her.  
"No, trust me I've seen plenty, and those babies are real." Chad smirked.  
Everyone laughed.  
"I know I just met her, but I think I really like her!" Troy smiled for like the millionth time that night.  
Everyone else couldn't help but smile too, except for Sharpay who kept poking her fries with her fork.  
"Well we are really happy for you Troy." Taylor said.


	8. Chapter 8

Recap: "I know I just met her, but I think I really like her!" Troy smiled for like the millionth time that night.  
Everyone else couldn't help but smile too, except for Sharpay who kept poking her fries with her fork.  
"Well we are really happy for you Troy." Taylor said.

Chapter eight

The next morning Troy woke up feeling happy. Usually he would wake up feeling like he wanted to die, but today it was different, he had someone to live for.

Chad ran into Troy's room,  
"Come on man, wake up we are going to the beach! Everyone's waiting in the car! Hurry up!" Chad said while pulling the sheets off Troy."Alright , alright I'm coming, let me just get dressed."  
Troy rolled out of bed and got dressed, he came downstairs and everyone was waiting for him in the car. Taylor jumped out.  
"Hey why don't you invite your lady friend Rylee!" She said smiling.  
Sharpay gave Taylor a dirty look.

"It might seem a little desperate calling her so early Troy, I think you should hold off for a while, a very long while!" Sharpay smirked. "No, I think ill give her a call! Thanks guys." Troy said as reached for his cell phone.  
"I already have her on speed dial." He said laughing.  
Sharpay rolled her eyes.

They arrived at the beach and met Rylee there. Troy ran up to her.  
"Hey!" He said smiling, after giving her a romantic embrace.  
"Hey there!" She said smiling back.

They all walked up to the water and jumped in, except for Rylee.  
"What's wrong Rylee, don't you want to swim with us?" Troy asked her.

"Yes ofcourse, it's just I don't really…"

Before she could end her sentence Troy picker her up and threw her in the water.

"You could have at least givin me a chance to take off my shirt." Rylee said laughing.  
She took off her wet shirt revealing her blue tankini and threw it on the sand.

Sharpay noticed her large scar again.

"So Rylee tell me where did you get the ugly scar from?" Sharpay asked in a nasty tone.

"Oh, really it's nothing." Rylee replied.

"I knew it, she got a boob job, what a whore." Sharpay said loudly.

"I did not!" Rylee screamed.

"WELL THEN WHAT HAPPENED, BECAUSE IT SEEMS LIKE YOU'RE TRYING TO HIDE SOMETHING!" Sharpay screamed back.

"It's from a surgery ok!" Rylee ran back to the sand and put her shirt back on to hide her scar.

"Wait!" Troy ran after her. He caught up to her.  
Rylee turned around. "What?" She asked.

"You had a surgery?" Troy asked concerned.

"Yeah, I don't like talking about it though." She said turning back.

"It's ok! You can tell me anything. I'm not going to judge you. I really care about you." Troy said while rubbing Rylee's shoulder.

Rylee sat down on the sand.  
"Ok, it was about a year ago when I got a new heart. I always had heart problems, but that day it was really bad. The doctors said I needed a new heart fast or else I would die. It was really scary I didn't want to die! I was only 17! But then a miracle happened, I got a heart! It was perfect! It never gave me any problems, and I've been healthy ever since. I just don't like thinking that someone had to die, just to give me this heart. That's why I try not to think about it, but then this ugly scar is just a huge reminder of that." Rylee's eyes filled up with tears.

"Wow, I had no idea!" Troy said as he put his arm around her.  
He then leaned over and kissed her gently. "But I'm glad you're here, and personally I like your scar." He said smiling.

This time Rylee leaned in a kissed Troy passionately.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a very very long time, I hope you like this chapter! Please review, I love hearing what you have to say!

Troy laid in his bed, thinking about the wonderful day he had. He couldn't stop thinking about Rylee , she was an awesome girl and he couldn't wait till the next day when he was going to ask her to go steady.  
He was also thinking about her scar and how ashamed he was in Sharpay for making fun of her, it wasn't fair I mean its not like it was Rylee's fault she needed a new heart.  
Then Troy started thinking about Gabriella, and how much he missed her, he didn't feel ashamed for wanting to go out with Rylee so soon, he knew Gabriella would want him too be happy. He then started thinking about the day, when she died, and how she gave up her heart, and how he didn't want her too, but how glad he was that she did give it up because it could have saved someone, kind of like Rylee and if there was a person out there like Rylee who needed it then he hoped it went to then. He then paused for a second, remembering what Rylee had said,  
"it was about a year ago when I got a new heart."  
He then remembered it was about a year ago Gabriella died, and gave up her heart. Could it be that her heart went to Rylee? It couldn't, this couldn't be happening, is it true? He quickly went to the box in his closet, that had all the information about Gabriella's death and her heart, Gabby's mom had given it to Troy a couple weeks after it all happened. He dumped the box on his bed, there were so many papers he didn't know where to begin. He looked for the papers that said where Gabriella's heart went too he scanned them until he got to the names. It was true her heart had gone to Rylee Robinson the day Gabriella died.  
This was so weird, but he knew what he had to do.

He put on his shoes and snuck out of the house and ran to Rylee's house that was near by.

He arrived and saw that her lights were off in her room, he was scared she was asleep but he had to talk to her right then. He picked up a couple of pebbles and threw them at her window. He then saw a light go on in her room, Rylee came to her window and opened it up.  
"Troy? Is that you?" Rylee said in a groggy voice. "Yeah its me, come down, I really need to talk to you!"

Rylee could tell this was important by his anxious tone. So he put her robe on, and ran downstairs to open the door, hoping her parents wouldn't wake up.

"Troy what's wrong? Are you ok?" Rylee asked.

"Ok, listen do you remember me telling you about my friend who died?" "um yah, you were telling me at the restaurant." Rylee answered

"Well she was my girlfriend, and my first love, and she died from a car crash." Troy said as his eyes filled up with tears."  
"Why are you telling me this?" Rylee asked confused.

"Just listen, she died about a year ago, and she donated her heart to the hospital, the same day you got your heart!" Troy said.

Rylee still looked confused.

"Don't you get it, she gave her heart to you! You have Gabby's heart! I checked the documents, it's all true." Troy said almost screaming.

"Well what does this mean? Is this a bad thing? I don't know what to say!" Rylee sobbed.

"You, don't have to say anything, what we are doing here, is not right, I can't go out with you. Now whenever I see you ill just be thinking of her, I can't go on with my life with that constant reminder! You know I can't. I'm sorry, but were over."

Troy took one last look at Rylee, then turned around not knowing if what he did was right or not. He started walking back home.

Rylee was crying heavily.

"But Troy, I think im starting to fall in love with you! Please don't go! Please!" She screamed.

But Troy kept on walking.


End file.
